RWBY:Legend of the Seeker
by TheLiteHasTruth
Summary: It's Team RWBY's second year at Beacon Academy. Ruby has been having weird dreams, visions as well as migraines lately. She keeps seeing the savior that saved the world and his battles. One day on a field trip it is revealed that she is the seeker, she is tasked to find the savior so a miracle can be created and only she can do it. With her friends by her watch their new journey!


**I just could not get this idea out of my head, for now it will be a oneshot. That is unless people REALLY like it, because it is a good idea. I'm also currently working on another story, so this one might get slow updates, but review and tell me what you think man!**

**Chapter 1: The Seeker?**

Legends, stories scattered through time. Mankind has become quite fond of telling the tales of heroes and villains. Forgetting that we are remnants byproducts of a forgotten past.

Man, born from the love of Hera the one who created the humans were wise, resourceful and brave. They were intelligent and adaptive.

However for there to be a miracle there has to be an equivalent of despair so that the world can be kept in balance. And just like that concept for there to be light there needs to be darkness.

The god of darkness known as Grima, hated Hera who was favored by the creator and so he created an inevitable darkness known as the Grimm. Creatures of darkness who fought mankind and nearly drove them to extinction.

Grima, had set his sights on the children of Hera and all of their creations. However Naga fought back and not only gave mankind dust, but sent them a Savior.

Crimson, eyes so red with light, and hair as black as the void. Crimson was the savior of humanity and had the ability to create and shape dust at his own will.

He led the humans against the creatures of darkness and fought with Grima himself. In his last moments he was nearly defeated, that was until he created a new dust called "Light" golden weapons made from golden dust.

Using these weapons of light he fought back against Grima and the Grimm with humanity and pushed them back.

Grima, was defeated but the Grimm had remained, however they were no longer the threat they used to be. Crimson, founded the four nations and was regarded and worshipped as a savior of humanity and since then people have praised him.

Then in each nation, he created a temple from the holy dust, making them golden constructs blessed by the power of Hera. These were the most blessed of constructs and to this day scientist still analyze the golden structures.

Some hope to recreate the power of the savior for the sake of military might.(Imagine Ironwood, inspecting the buildings with his soldiers)

Some, hope that they can use it to find the savior when the time comes. The ever growing darkness is being thrown unto the eyes of the Hierophants.

What are Hierophants? In each temple for each nation a man or a woman was chosen to be a Hierophant. These people would be in charge of the temple, and their oldest child would be next in line and these people were regarded as the most holy only second to the Savior himself.

Then to protect each Hierophant, three warriors were chosen and their oldest would succeed them as The Trinity of the nation. The Trinity were three powerful warriors tasked with protecting the Hierophants.

They believe that Crimson and Hera were the reasons for their salvation. Eventually however mankind went to war with themselves. Crimson, who had the power of immortality had to stop the wars.

He saw it over and over. Meaningless massacres, aimless happiness and pointless suffering. He did not wish to see these things, he did not become a savior for these things.

Often he would stand on a pile of bodies with a heavy heart realizing that not even the power of a savior could stop these wars.

When he was at his weakest, Grima struck and injected within him all the sins of humanity and all of the sins they would commit in the future.

Crimson, fell into the pit of despair and gave up on humanity. He no longer believed in human nature and without his power the humans became even more sinful creating more wars and creating more hatred.

This increased the power of the weakened Grima and soon the Grimm rose once again, this time without their savior humanity was nearly destroyed. In their time of need humanity banded together and fought back.

Now, to this day no one knows where Crimson is. Did he die? Did he go back to Hera? Is he on some frozen mountain watching over mankind?

No one knows, however there was a prophecy passed down by generations of Hierophants in the church of Hera. That one day a Seeker will be born and she will be tasked with finding the savior for humanity will need his power once again.

In the sidelines humans have been worshipping Grima. These heretics became known as the Grimeal and wanted nothing more than to take over the world.

They too knew, of the prophecy of the Seeker and wished for the power of the Savior. The ability to create and shape dust and bring it into reality was one that no one had. A semblance unique only to the savior.

Now onto the seeker, a little girl who is merely the age of sixteen and does not understand the cruelty of this world. She is, but a child in this dark scary world.

Her name? Her name is Ruby Rose the one who will seek out the Savior Crimson. However how will she overcome the onslaught of Grimeal and White Fang who are being manipulated by them?

Watch her journey to find the savior the one person that she believed in while growing up.

**(Ruby Rose)**

Call me idealistic, but I really do believe in heroes, and I believe in them more than anything. I truly believed in a hero to save this world.

When I was young my mother used to read me and my older sister Yang stories about him. About how he was chosen to save the world and fought against the evil creatures of Grimm. I thoroughly believed he did it, because he was a hero.

He inspired me to become a huntress and thats why I'm telling you all of this. The first year at Beacon was quite the ride, dealing with an evil organization and a thug named Roman.

I also made the best group of friends I could ever had hope to have. Including my sister Yang who is on my team.

Weiss, she may be a bit pushy and sassy, but once you get to know her she is a great person! Underneath that rough exterior is a caring girl.

Then we have Blake she is a faunus, to be specific she is a cat faunus. She's quite reserved, but is willing to stick up for her beliefs when the time comes, and she is an awesome fighter.

This is our second year at Beacon! I can barely contain my excitement too! Especially after everything with Roman and the White Fang. I hope this year isn't too…..bumpy especially with the Vytal Festival coming up.

I just hope that, everyone can be happy. That's what we are here for right? So everyone can have happiness, just like what Crimson the savior did for us.

**(Team RWBY Dorm)**

Ruby, was currently turning around in her sleep and breathing heavily. Sweat poured down her body as she was attacked by visions.

She saw the bodies of thousands of innocent people laying all over a bloody horizon. She saw weapons laying all over the ground covered in blood.

She felt the urge to vomit at the horrific site, and the despair that she felt. She felt a deep neverending pain and sadness.

She suddenly heard a deep masculine voice. "I saw it over and over, meaningless massacres, pointless suffering, and aimless happiness. I did not wish for this! I did not become a savior for this!"

She saw mountains, and darkness, and in this darkness was a shape ever darker than darkness itself. It's eyes red, and it seemed to be a Grimm of some kind.

It's eyes were the darkest red she had ever seen, and it was the size of the mountains. It had a dragon like shape, and its wings were creating hurricanes, that should have blew her away.

The dragon opened its mouth and breathed a blast of dark energy coming right towards her. She was about to scream until a holy beam of light appeared and fought back against the dark energy.

The two powers met head on as the skies overhead stormed and the powers finally came to a stalemate blowing up causing a powerful explosion.

She closed her eyes in reaction, and when she opened them she realized that she was floating in the air. She looked about two hundred feet from her in the air was a young man maybe only eighteen absorbing the explosion into his own body.

The young man held out his hand as what seemed to be a golden bow made from dust of some kind appeared. She knew immediately that this was the savior Crimson, the red eyes the white cloak and the black hair.

Why was she dreaming about him? She watch as he created a golden arrow of dust and launched it from the bow.

Her eyes followed the arrow as it was sent into what seemed to be an army of Grimm! The arrow created a large explosion leaving a sizable crater.

She suddenly heard the war cries of men and women, she looked down as an army of people in armors, and weapons from all the four nations charged onward meeting the Grimm head on.

"**Foolish, son of Hera you do not comprehend the nature of your kind?" **She looked up to see the large dragon which she assumed to be Grima flying in the air.

"I know the nature of my kind, but I believe in humanity and the power we have!" He yelled back as the evil god laughed. A large purple light appeared inside the body of Grima, and once it stopped the god was gone.

However suddenly in front of Crimson floating about twenty feet away from him was a humanoid looking grimm. It had the features of a human, but was fully covered in darkness and had red glowing eyes.

Transparent golden energy surrounded Crimsons hands as he brought his hand forward, with his elbows relaxed facing down. He opened his palm and tensed his fingers pointing outward. he brought his right hand in the same position but kept it closer to his body.

Transparent purple energy surrounded the hands of what Ruby could only assume to be Grimas human form. He held out his fist in front of him in a diagonal position with his forearms facing the front, he crouched a little.

Ruby was in awe, and then all of a sudden she heard Yang's voice.

**(Reality)**

"Ruby! Rubes! Hello?" Ruby's eyes snapped open to see her sister Yang along with Blake and Weiss giving her worried expressions.

"What happened?" Ruby asked as she sat up as Blake stepped forward.

"You were kind of tossing and turning in your sleep. Any reason why?" Blake asked as Ruby suddenly remembered the barren land and dead bodies.

Ruby's face turned green….

"RUBY!" Everyone yelled.

**(A little Later)**

"Weiss, I'm sorry…" Ruby said as her partner looked away and huffed.

"Oh yeah, shes mad." Yang said as Blake nodded. They were currently gearing up, they were going on a field trip to the Temple Of Hera. It was mandatory for second years to be blessed by the Hierophant.

"Well, today is the day of the field trip." Blake said as Ruby squealed in delight and pulled out her magazine on the trinity.

"Oh my god! I want to see The Trinity and their weapons!" She yelled as she opened the magazine and showed everyone pictures.

"And I, hope to meet them too because Vales Trinity are hot as hell." Yang said as she growled at the magazine.

Blake blushed, when she noticed one of the Trinity who was a hero to Faunus everywhere. He was half faunus and wore his heritage with pride.

Viktor The Strong, wielded a huge shield called Legion that changed into a canon. He stood at 7'6 and was a hulking figure. Though he was fierce he was known to be a gentle giant, kind and affectionate.

Seth The Silent, wielded a pair of arms blades known as Chinmoku, and could shoot as grappling blades. They also had launchers on the side of the arm. He stood at 5'11 and was as they say silent, he prefered to be away from the media and not much was known of him, other than that he was half wolf faunus.

Gabriel The Passionate, wielded a six foot naginata, known as the Life's Limit. It had the ability to turn into a sniper much like Ruby's scythe. He stood at 6'1 and was very into the media and was criticized for playing around too much with woman. Regardless he knew his duties.

They were battle ready Huntsmen, and were around their late twenties. The group heard a knock on the door, and as Weiss went over and opened it.

"Hey guys!" Nora yelled excitedly. "Ready for the field trip?!"

"Nora, could you please try not to be so loud in the morning…." Ren said as the hyperactive girl scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"What's that smell? It smells like someone threw up." Jaune said as Pyrrha nodded. Yang, Blake and especially Weiss all looked at Ruby as she facepalmed.

**(BullHead)**

"Now then sophomores please board the BullHead, I expect you all to be on your best behavior." Goodwitch said as everyone boarded the plane.

, along with Port and Oobleck were going along as chaperones. They wanted to see the majestic place once again.

"Ahh, the beautiful temple of Hera. I can't wait to see it again." Port said as Oobleck began writing in his journal.

"I must get my hands on some samples of the temple! I need more research!" He said as Ozpin took a sip of his mug.

"Now, old friend you do know that doing that is forbidden right?" Ozpin said as Oobleck nodded and pushed up his glasses.

"Yes, but think about it! The information, and the possibility of recreating the power of the savior!"

"Would not be the greatest idea." Ozpin said seriously and then looked over at Team RWBY and JNPR who were conversing with Sun and Neptune.

"So the Trinity here are all men?" Sun asked as Ruby nodded. "Hey Neptune, our Trinity is one guy and two girls right?"

"Yup, our Hierophant is also a guy the one here is a woman." He replied.

"Anyone feeling sick?" Jaune said as Pyrrha held him up with her shoulder. Everyone except Pyrrha took a step back.

"Same old Jaune." Ruby said as everyone nodded in agreement.

Yang looked over at her sister, she was worried. "So Ruby you seemed to be having a nightmare or something last night, you know you can talk to us right?"

"Oh, it's nothing honestly." Ruby said as Yang nodded slowly.

"Still doesn't explain why you threw up on me." Weiss said with a glare as Ruby scratched her cheek sheepishly.

"It was an accident! Jeeze."

Not too far away on the Bullhead was Cinder along with Mercury and Emerald. "So anything from the Grimeal yet?" Mercury asked in a whisper as Cinder shook her head.

"We haven't gotten any other orders yet, but we have been manipulating the White Fang like he asked." Cinder said referring to the person behind their operations.

"Anything else?" Mercury asked.

"Hmm, Leader thinks that the seeker will appear soon." Cinder said as Emerald widened her eyes.

"You don't really believe in that prophecy do you?" Mercury asked as Cinder shrugged.

"You never know."

**(Hera's Temple)**

"Woah…" Ruby said as the entire team set their eyes on the large golden transparent temple. It looked beautiful and just radiated holiness.

"It's breathtaking." Weiss said as everyone looked over at her in surprise. "What? Just because I'm rich it doesn't mean I don't see amazing things anymore!"

"It is always a beautiful sight no matter how many times you see it." Ozpin said suddenly as Ruby looked up to him in surprise.

"Professor Ozpin?"

"Yes Ruby?"

"How strong do you think Crimson was?" Ruby said as everyone waited for the Headmaster to speak.

"Well, I wouldn't know but there are legends and stories I'm sure you have all heard of. Besides our guide is here now." Ozpin said as everyone looked at a person wearing a white robe with a hood.

"Bishop Keron, its been a long time old friend." Ozpin said as he shook hands with the bishop.

"It's only been three years Ozpin." He said as he looked at the group of students. "Is this the new second years at your academy?"

"Yes, I'm here as state law dictates to have them blessed by the Hierophant, and to have them learn some history." Ozpin said as the bishop nodded.

"I'll be happy to lead you through the history of the savior." He said as he led the students and Professors through a large tunnel.

On the walls were pictures depicting Hera, the Grimm, humanity, Grima, and Crimson. "As you all know Hera, created mankind."

"Mankind was born in a cruel world, because the god known as Grima hated Hera and he created the grimm to destroy us. Then, for she so loved the world Hera sent a child that became the savior known as Crimson. As you know it is a trend to be named after colors, which is to honor the savior who is named after a color."

Ruby, watched as she saw a plain with the Savior facing off against the evil god known as Grima, who stood behind a pair of mountains.

"This is the battle of Mount Silver wh-"

"Crimson and the humans fought the final battle against Grima and the Grimm." Ruby said as the bishop turned to her in surprise. Everyone looked at Ruby with the same expression as the little girl blushed.

"Yes…...how do you know that?" The bishop said as he walked closer.

"Uh…." Ruby suddenly began having migraines. She nearly stumbled over until her sister Yang caught her.

"Woah, you okay Rubes?" Yang asked as Ruby nodded.

"I'm just not feeling too well." Ruby said as Yang looked up as Ozpin.

"Yang, can you and your team take your leader to go sit down for a bit. Inform me if anything else happens." Ozpin said as Team RWBY nodded and were escorted to the waiting room.

Keron, watched as the group of girls walked off. His eyes turned fully blue as he read the signature of Ruby and found something…..amazing.

"Keron?" The bishop looked up at Ozpin in surprise before apologizing.

"I'm terribly sorry Ozpin, let us continue." Keron said as he took out his scroll and sent a message to the Hierophant.

On the Balcony above, three figures stood they were known as The Trinity of Vale. Seth, wore a black ninja outfit, and the bottom half of his face was covered. He had black hair and dark blue eyes that had slitted irises.

Victor, wore paladin like bronze armor and carried his huge shield on his back. His shield was the shape of a square and nearly as tall as he. He watched with a smile and crossed arms as the next generation of hunters walked around the first floor.

*Whistles* "Some of those girls will be beauties one day." Gabriel said as Seth shook his head in disagreement with his friends taste. Gabriel wore his naginata on his back, and wore white leather armor. His leather vest revealed his chiseled abs.

"But, Gabriel my friend, they are so young and...little."

"Everyones little to you big guy." Gabriel said as his friend blinked and smiled.

"Shes here." They all turned to the feminine voice to see a woman who was about the age twenty five. She had long pink hair, and blue eyes and she wore a white robe that had multiple golden decorations on it.

"Who is here?" Gabriel asked confused as the Hierophants eyes began glowing pink.

"The seeker is here." She said as the three suddenly became alert. "Seth, find her the vision Hera gave me was one of a girl with a scythe."

Seth nodded, and bowed he then jumped into the wall turning into a shadow moving all over the area searching for said person.

"Gabriel." She said as he got on one knee along with Victor.

"Yes, your holiness."

"Find Headmaster Ozpin, I need to speak with him." She said as he nodded and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Victor, with me." She said as she turned around with the giant following her.

**(Team RWBY)**

"Yang, Im fine." Ruby said as her older sister frowned. Weiss was not convinced as well.

"You have been acting weird lately Ruby." Weiss said as Blake and Yang nodded in agreement.

"Ruby, we can tell secrets to each other. I trust you guys so you should trust us." Blake said as Ruby sighed.

"Well-" She was cut off as a shadow appeared right next to the bench they were sitting on. Suddenly Seth, appeared, as onlookers began speaking.

"Oh my god its Seth!"

"One of the Trinity!"

"Holy!" Yang said as Blake covered her mouth reminding her that swearing was not good in a holy place.

"The Hierophant would like to speak with you." Seth said as Ruby widened her eyes.

"W-with me?" She said as he nodded. "Can my team come with me?"

Seth, nodded and turned around as they followed him. Ruby and her team passed by Team JNPR and Sun and Neptune who widened their eyes.

They all gave questioning yet surprising looks as Ruby and the others merely shrugged not knowing what was gonna happen next.

**(Main Chamber)**

As they followed Seth, through a huge pair of golden doors they saw Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch with Gabriel who was trying to hit on her. The room that they were in was huge, and had some sort of throne.

"Professor? Do you know whats going on?" Ruby said as Ozpin rose an eyebrow.

"No, although we will find out very soon." Ozpin said hoping that Professors Oobleck and Port could handle the rest of the students.

Seth and Gabriel, got on one knee as the Hierophant appeared with Victor. Ozpin and Goodwitch followed the same action.

"Guys!" Weiss said in a whisper as they all got down on one knee.

"You may all rise." She said as everyone rose up slowly. "You must have many questions on why I have summoned you here today, Ozpin."

"Yes, but what concerns me most is why have you summoned my students?"

"There is really only one student I need to speak too." She said as she took off her hood and smiled. She walked towards Ruby who suddenly had another migraine.

As Ruby was about to stumble over Weiss moved to catch her, but was stopped by the Hierophant who helped Ruby.

"Don't fight it, let it flow." She said softly as everyone watched the interaction between her and Ruby. "Tell me what do you see."

Ruby with her eyes closed began to see visions, or scenes. "I….I….I see a young man standing over a pile of thousands of dead bodies." She said as tears began falling.

"He's crying in despair and he...he wants to know what's wrong with this world. He...he's sad the saddest man in the world. His body has multiple spears, arrows and swords pierced through him, but he does not fall." Yang wanted to embrace her sister, but Seth rose his hand to stop her advance. She looked over at Professor Ozpin who quietly told her to stand down.

"What else do you see?"

"He...He needs help, he can't shoulder the burden some kind of burden he can't do it all by himself." The temple began to glow brighter and began to shake as everyone except the Hierophant and Ruby stumbled.

The drawings on the walls of the temple began to glow different colors. A power like no other began to radiate.

Ruby, began to scream in pain as Yang jumped forward and held her sister close. The temple suddenly stopped shaking and the golden glow disappeared.

From outside the temple a golden light was shot up into the sky, from the other nations of the other temples the Hierophants could see it and knew what it meant.

**(Grimeal Base)**

"Master." A man wearing a red cloak with the symbol of Grima on the back said as he kneeled before a man on a throne.

"What is it?"

"The seeker, has been found." He said as the figure on the throne stood up.

"Send them after her, and capture her."

"Yes, master."

**(Temple)**

"What's wrong with my sister? What did you guys do!" Yang yelled as Ozpin put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yang, you must calm down the Hierophant Cordelia did not do anything. Now apologize."

"No, it's quite alright Professor Ozpin, let us wait for her to wake up." She turned to Victor. "Please take Ruby Rose and her friends to my room, while I speak with Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch."

"Very well me lady." Victor said with a bright smile as Team RWBY followed him through another corridor.

"Ozpin, have you heard of the Legend of the Seeker." Hierophant Cordelia said as the professor nodded.

"Yes the prophecy passed down about how one day a person will be born and tasked with the job of finding the savior Crimson."

"Then, you know where I'm going with this." She said.

"Yes I know very well where you are going with this. I believe she is too young and naive to understand such things though."

"We could learn so much of what happened to the Savior. He just vanished one day, but she that little girl." Cordelia said as she looked at the doors they went through. "That little girl may be the very key to saving mankind someday."

"I know, but I do not know if she is ready for such a task." Professor Ozpin said as Gabriel took a step forward.

"Whether she likes it or not, she cannot deny her destiny. Hera, has chosen her for this and there is nothing we can do, but prepare her for whatever it is Hera has planned." Gabriel said as Seth nodded silently in agreement.

Goodwitch, who was watching the conversation decided to voice her opinion. "Surely she does not need to handle such matters now? Unless you need to tell us something."

Hierophant Cordelia walked towards her throne and sat down. "I can feel it, Hera's power is growing weaker day by day. Grima is becoming stronger and stronger, and the only power that can stop him is the savior."

"Yes, but we do not even know where the savior is. No one has for the past twenty thousand years." Ozpin said as the Hierophant nodded.

"There may be a way for her to prepare herself." Gabriel said as Ozpin rose an eyebrow.

"Leave her with us, we will train her to become ready. I also know that she would not leave her team behind, so we will take them in as well." Gabriel said as Ozpin closed his eyes in thought.

"I do not know what to say to that. We should tell Ruby and her team first." Ozpin said as the Hierophant nodded.

"When she awakes we shall tell her, Professor Ozpin I would like to ask you to stay overnight at the temple with Ruby Rose and her friends." She said as he nodded in agreement.

"Glynda, gather the others and send them back to Beacon." He said as she nodded and walked out of the chambers.

**(Cordelias Room)**

"Thanks big guy." Yang said as Victor placed Ruby on the bed of the Hierophant. Weiss on the other hand was hyperventilating.

"Uh, are you okay Weiss?" Blake asked.

"How can I not be okay! We're in the room of the Hierophant! DO you guys know what kind of honor this is? Breathe Weiss, BREATHE." Weiss said as Victor gave a hearty chuckle.

"You funny girl, remind me of sister back home." The giant said as the three girls looked up at him.

"Oh yeah, Victor tell us what is the life of a Trinity member like?" Blake asked as Victor placed his hand under his chin in thought.

"Hmm, Victor say that it is pretty hard life with training and everything. Victor remember that he had to punch through mountain when he was young like red girl here." Victor said as Weiss widened her eyes.

"Why did you punch through a mountain?"

"Victor had very strong mother, she wanted Victor to be strong like ram." He said as they sweatdropped.

"Do you guys fight grimm at all?" Blake asked.

"We fight grimm all the time, we may be Trinity, but we still have duty to protect! Besides world right now so peaceful." He said as Blake smiled at him. He furrowed his brow.

"Why you wear bow? You not proud of being faunus?" He said as she widened her eyes.

"I am proud my friends know too, its just that in public…"

"Victor understand, friend Seth used to be like that too! But he strong now, no one want to bother him." Victor said as he scroll began ringing. He pulled it out and looked back at the girls.

"Victor have meeting, see you later!" He said as he walked out of the room.

"Well, isn't he the carefree one." Weiss said as Blake nodded.

"He's extremely nice like the magazine said a gentle giant." The two then looked over at Yang who had a worried look on her face.

"You okay Yang?" Blake asked as the girl nodded.

"Yeah, its just Ruby I'm worried about. I need to know what that was earlier." She said as Weiss nodded.

"I think they will tell us soon."

**(Frozen Mountain)**

I open my eyes how long has it been? This eternal blizzard that visits me every time I open them. The snowflakes falling on my outstretched hand and disappearing quickly like a humans life.

This eternity that lasts an instant and the instant that lasts an eternity. I stand at the top of the world forgetting who I once was.

Why was it that I was awaken? Why is it that I can hear someone call my name? Crimson…..was that my name? It has been over ten thousand years.

I can remember my pain, my anger, my sadness….I can remember all the sins of humanity. However I cannot even remember myself.

I remember the sound of people chanting my name as if my existence was some sort of miracle. As if I was some sort of god, sent down in human form.

What they did not know was that for miracles to happen an equivalent of despair must occur as well. For that is how the world maintains its balance.

For there to be a savior there needs to be something that needs to be saved. For something to be saved is to be in strife, for their to be strife there must be a clear evil.

When are we born? When do we die? Why are we born? Why do we die? The world has been destroyed and we've fallen countless times, always resurrecting from the ashes as Paradise. It has happened before, and it will happen again. An endless cycle of life and death. The world is a Paradise that was opened by someone.

This knowledge of sin has left me in despair, my fate has fallen and scattered like the petals of a dying flower, like the blast from a sand storm it has been worn down and weathered away.

Someone out there is crying for a miracle, I hear the cries of those who are near death, the cries of those who have lost hope. But, why is this one so different?

Who are you? Why would you call out to me? Why would you care that I am suffering? No one has ever asked if I was suffering, because I was a savior I remember now.

Who are you? Who calls out to me, who calls for a savior….

Who calls for a miracle?

**Remember to review! This story idea was in my head for so long that I had to get it out, so yeah! Enjoy this awesome story guys!**


End file.
